A Reaper's Undertaking
by Schizoid7Loner
Summary: "Crona, you really are quite lovely...and I would like for the opportunity to be closer to you. I wanted to inquire if you would possibly...perhaps you would like to go out with me?" He curses the nervousness in his voice, and waits for her reply. "O-oh, I-I, um o-ok Kid-kun.." "Really? Oh, this is fantastic!" "Um, just one t-thing...what's "going out" mean?" "...What?"
1. A Promise

_A/N: I love this title; it is a play on words, you know? The Grimm Reaper is referred to as "The Undertaker" by some (mostly those in the west if you want to be historically accurate), but the word as I have used it in the title also means "pledge." Ergo, Kid is making a pledge to win Crona's heart, and being cute while doing it. I tip my hat to you sir. Then there is the added bonus of having Crona's ignorance of anything having to do with romance absolutely kill any attempts on Kid's part to form a more intimate behavior. Looks like Crona's doing some undertaking of her own, haha poor Kid..._

 _This is going to be a collection of one-shots dedicated to Kid and Crona, and will show Kid' struggle to make Crona see him in a more...intimate light. Poor boy is willing to do just about anything. Each chapter will not be too long (not over 300-400 words), and I will be updating every Wednesday! So get ready!_

 _It has been such a long time since I submitted anything...oh my goodness, so sorry everyone (I really need to go back and finish "Different"...). I am glad to be back though, and hope this multi-chapter story will help me get my writer's brain back on track._

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater. Never have, never will.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: A Promise**

He's got his eyes trained on one girl.

She's standing in the corner as the rest of their friends chatter aimlessly. Her neck is slightly bent as delicate strands of lavender pink locks frame her fair, pale skin. He's been watching her for some time now, something Crona has yet to become aware of.

He isn't sure how his feelings for her came to be. All he knows is that he would very much like to converse with her. Have her look him in the eyes. Become a little closer to her.

She's such a pretty girl too, asymmetrical posture and hairstyle aside. Her face and curves are certainly pleasant to look at, but it's her soul that quickens his heartbeat and sends him into a blushing frenzy whenever her fingers accidentally brush against his arm. Her soul is one of the purest and kindest he has ever seen, and Death the Kid has seen many.

She's absolutely perfect…..and Kid wants her all to himself. However, hesitant as Crona is, how will he ever manage to get her to look in his direction long enough for him to make a move?

Well, that's a challenge now isn't it?

And a difficult one at that. Crona look up from her twiddling thumbs and trails her eyes over the room until she catches focused amber eyes looking directly at her. He notices a slight dusting of grey appear on her cheeks as she nervously waves at him. Kid smiles warmly and waves back as she once again returns her attention to her hands.

He smiles at this small reaction. Yes, it will most likely be a difficult challenge, but she is special, and he'll do anything to get closer to her.

After all, he's got his heart set on her.

* * *

 _Any comments? Opinions? Helpful Criticism? Let me know in the review section! Thank you for reading!_


	2. Sketching: Part One

_A/N:_

 _Well, it's technically Wednesday, and I couldn't wait until later, so I decided I would just post it at...12pm. Woah. I am impatient..._

 _I am having such a hard time following my own 500 words or less rule! I wrote this chapter and...gosh it was longer than two pages on my word document, so I had to cut it in half. Next week you will all get the chance to see the second half of the chapter, but as of right now, this is what I have. Hope it's alright! Thank you all for the support and kind words I received from the first chapter!_

 _On with the story._

 **Disclaimer: I do not in anyway shape or form own Soul Eater or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Sketching: Part One**

She's two rows below him, quietly doodling in her notebook as professor Stein drones on and on about the latest dissection. Something Kid could really care less about.

He's watching her once again, inspecting the silky strands of rosy hair that sway gently by her smooth cheek. He'd like nothing more than to be seated next to her so he can tuck those wayward strands behind her ear, not only for the sake of symmetry, but also for the chance to get a better look at her face. The time ticks away, and he darts his eyes to a couple of other students and objects in the classroom for awhile, lest Liz and Patty discover his growing interest in the pink haired meister. Still, his eyes always go back to her, until the bell signals the end of class. He stands up and walks in her direction, head held high, shoulders squared, and heart pounding against his shuddering ribcage.

She's gathering her notebooks and pencils, already rushing to leave the dreaded classroom. That is...until one of her notebooks escapes her tight embrace and hits the ground. The notebook strikes the floor as an array of papers spill out from it, and Crona's head snaps down in horror at the mess she's made, before she hurriedly crouches down to retrieve them all.

Kid can't help but be grateful for Crona's clumsiness. After all he _had_ wanted an excuse to talk to her. He strides over and kneels down, hands outstretched ready to pick up the contents of the notebook for her.

"Let me help you with that.." Kid says as he looks up at her, smiling.

"O-oh no! T-that's okay, I-it w-was my f-fault. I'll clean it u-up!" Crona says, alarmed as she reaches for her papers quickly.

"Nonsense, I want to help you." Kid replies, gathering a small stack of the notebook papers. She looks like she is about to protest, but when Kid continues to pick up her things, she grows silent and focuses on the task at hand.

Kid notes that her soul seems distressed, and wonders why that is. Was he making her uncomfortable? His eyes look down briefly at the growing stack of papers in his hands, and then widen at what has been drawn on the sheets.

There are multiple drawings of all their friends, playing sports, eating icecream, laughing. The pictures are very well drawn, and expertly shaded. He files through them briefly, until he arrives at the individual portraits Crona had drawn. There was one of Tsubaki, Soul, Maka...and even one of him. He smiles, touched at the obvious effort she had put in drawing him accurately. Illustrating his clothe-

"Oh! Yes! T-thank you!" Crona blurts out, quickly snatching the sketches out of his grasp and stuffing them back into her notebook, face searing charcoal.

The two stare at each other, stunned.

* * *

 _A/N: How's that for a cliff hanger?_

 _Feel free to drop a review! As always, I love constructive criticism, and appreciate any thoughts you have to share._


	3. Sketching : Part Two

_A/N: Sooo...technically still Wednesday. Sorry guys, I was busy with a boxing competition and writing a report on Mexican history for a class. Writing kind of got away from me. Here is the continuation of "Sketching."_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three : Sketching :Part Two**

He can feel the sheets being torn from his grasp at an impossible speed; the phantom feeling of an object in his hand still prominent. Kid feels slightly caught off guard, though he has to admit to himself that he should not be so surprised by Crona's actions.

'This is Crona afterall,' he reminds himself.

"There's no need to be shy...your artistic skills are really quite good." He comments, flashing her a smile, girl's like compliments right?

"O-oh, t-thank-y-you..." Crona says back shyly, looking away. There's a pretty little blush tainting her cheeks, and Kid suddenly feels the blush rush to his face as well. A wisp of light pink hair covers a portion of her cheek...Kid's smile grows as he reaches out to tuck it behind her ear...

Crona stiffens as Kid's right hand makes contact with the left side of her face, though Kid does not allow this small misgiving to concern him. He gently tucks the strands behind her ear, and allows his hand to linger there a moment longer.

"Perfect..." he mutters, eyes memorized by her soft lips.

His concentration is snapped however when Crona abruptly stands up. It does not take long at all for her long legs to react, and wisk her lean shaking frame out of the classroom. He catches a whispered "I don't know how to deal with this" with his left ear as she runs out the door.

He's sitting on the floor alone, right arm in the same outstretched position minus the cute blue-eyed sword's woman. Kid stares at where Crona once sat and can't help the triumphant smile that works its way across his face. At least he got to touch her, and have somewhat of a conversation with her.

 _I'll try again tomorrow._

It doesn't occur to him until half an hour later that he had said she was perfect out loud.

* * *

 _A/N: Let me know how you feel about this chapter in the reviews!_


End file.
